


Шшш, папа рядом

by EliLynch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Маленький Питер болеет и сам не знает, что несет.





	Шшш, папа рядом

**Author's Note:**

> По вот этой идее: https://pp.userapi.com/c637817/v637817294/4cb2e/DMM5aSBoazs.jpg

Лицо у мальчишки было белее снега с планет в дальних регионах Галактики, а щеки, наоборот, багровели румянцем. Хренова Белоснежка из сборника сказок для людей. Йонду её на картинке видел.

Йонду менял Питеру уже третий компресс за час. Мокрые полотенца на лбу у больного высыхали так быстро, что впору было шутить про то, как им заменят плиту на кухне и будут на нем жарить яичницы, покуда на тот свет не отправится. Но мудачества Йонду на такие шутки не хватало, а ребята из команды, едва взглянув на его хмурое ебало, понимали, что им стоит присоединиться к игре в молчанку.  
Единственный человек, который посмел заявить, что Питера проще прикончить, чтобы не мучился, а не лечить, отправился кормить собой вечную космическую пустоту за окнами иллюминаторов. Невелика потеря. Сегодня гонит на невинного ребенка, а завтра, поди, и в авторитете Йонду усомнится. Зря, что ли, Йонду столько времени кормил и обучал воровскому мастерству именно этого тощего паренька? Им нужно заставить его поправиться, и точка. Милосердие тут и рядом не стояло.

Не будь у Йонду на душе настолько паршиво, он, может, оценил бы мрачную иронию происходящего. Столько мальчишек и девчонок, подобных Питеру, он добровольно отправил на смерть, закрыв глаза на подозрительное поведение их «отца», но стоило попытаться спасти одного…  
Вот он, валяется в забытье, сраженный хрен знает какой земной болячкой. Их корабельный медик только развел руками, встревоженно покосился на капитана единственным фиолетовым глазом и прописал больному постельный режим, компрессы и полный покой. Ясное дело, постельный режим! Мальчишка последние пару дней и встать-то не мог самостоятельно из-за сильной слабости. Йонду знал, что скоро в течении болезни наступит переломный момент, и поэтому все свободное время проводил у постели Питера, запрещая себе думать о худшем варианте развития событий. Если карма действительно существует и хочет попиздить его за все совершенные грехи, чего бы ей не сделать это лично, устроив бой один на один?  
Мальчишка — у него же никого во всей Галактике нет, это нечестно и неправильно, превращать его в жертвенную овцу для Бога Вселенского Равновесия. Нет уж. Йонду не отдал его настоящему отцу, смачно плюнув на его могущество и крупный гонорар, не уступит и дурацкой болячке!  
Нести бессменный караул у постели больного было тяжело, но Йонду пока что справлялся, благодаря дружественной поддержке кофе и самогона. К ночи этот экзотический напиток превращался в самогон с каплей кофе, что только шло ему на пользу. Можно было, конечно, составить график и припахать к делу парней из команды, но никому из них Йонду не доверял настолько, чтобы решиться поручить заботу о ребенке. За Питером нужен был глаз да глаз, несмотря на его тяжелое состояние. То ему становилось жарко, и он с протяжным стоном скидывал одеяла, то обхватывал себя за плечи и начинал стучать зубами. Бывали моменты, когда он скатывался с кровати и хныкал, так и не приходя полностью в сознание.  
— Ну же, ты справишься, — шепотом увещевал его Йонду, наклоняясь к самому уху мальчика. — Ты один из нас, а значит, сильный! Не подводи меня, малец. Я тебя и съесть побрезгую, если сдашься! Нельзя тебе умирать, понял? Парни только-только начинают просекать, как в твой сраный «бейсбол» играть. Честно. Они и бить друг друга битами перестали. Когда поправишься, разделим их на две команды и будем гонять, как перед настоящими межгалактическими чемпионатами, пока у них обувь не задымится!  
Мальчишка, проявляя обычную для него неблагодарность, совсем не прислушивался к его словам.  
— Мама, — звал он тихим, срывающимся голосом и несколько раз, что было хуже всего, добавлял: — Мамочка, я скоро приду. Мама, я к тебе хочу.  
А вот Йонду хотелось ему врезать за такие слова. Или не ему, а его болезни, заставлявшей Питера нести всякий бред. К мертвым торопиться не стоит, это Йонду давно уяснил. Тем более, когда рядом есть те, кто не готов тебя отпускать.  
— Малыш, разве тебе со мной плохо? — расстроенно вопрошал Йонду, завертывая дрожащего Питера в плед, как в кокон. — Ты же не пожил почти. Не спеши. Она расстроится, что сын в жизни ничего попробовать не успел. Попал к космическому сброду и сгинул…  
Йонду давал бредящему Питеру обещания, в которые и сам-то не верил. Что перестанет отвешивать ему подзатыльники и больше не будет гонять драить корабль на каждой стоянке, что прекратит перечислять блюда, в состав которых входит человеческое мясо, и прочее в том же духе. Он даже включил для Питера его бесячую музыку и грузно осел на пол рядом с ним, слушая отголоски мелодии, доносящиеся из больших наушников. Кассеты для старого плеера было не так-то просто раздобыть, но за тот год, что мальчик провел с Опустошителями, его коллекция пополнилась десятком новых. Йонду не отдавал их ему в руки, а бросал перед дверью каюты или как будто случайно оставлял в столовой, но какая, к мумбу, разница? Все равно же понятно, что он проявляет заботу!  
Он старался подбирать музыку космической тематики, и сейчас, решив, что больному мальчику следует слушать песни тихие и относительно мелодичные, Йонду включил для него один из альбомов Дэвида Боуи. Что ни говори, а голосом своим этот парень управлял не хуже, чем Йонду — стрелами. Под звуки «Space Oddity» Йонду постепенно задремывал, привалившись спиной к стене, когда почувствовал, что его трогают за руку.  
Прикосновение было столь слабым, что даже он, законченный параноик, не принял его за нападение.  
Питер. Мутно глядя куда-то сквозь него, мальчишка схватился за руку Йонду своей маленькой ладошкой и крепко сжал.  
— Все хорошо, — хрипловатым шепотом сказал ему Йонду, ответив слабым рукопожатием, — спи дальше, музыку вырублю сейчас.  
— Н-не надо, — запротестовал мальчик. — Папа. Папа, посиди со мной еще, пожалуйста. Мне страшно, когда тебя нет рядом.  
Йонду только и оставалось, что растерянно моргать, слушая сбивчивый лепет больного. Питер говорил что-то еще, не шибко содержательное, но очень жалобное, а до слуха Йонду доходило одно-единственное слово, по сравнению с которым все остальные были не более чем белым шумом. Папа, блять. Это он-то. Синий, опасный, специалист по бессмысленной жестокости и грубому обращению со всем живым и разумным. И вдруг: «Папа». Он поспешно утер глаза свободной рукой, другой крепче сжав холодную руку мальчика. Нет, ну понятно, что Питер, скорее всего, в бреду спутал с тем ублюдком, чей светлый образ, созданный по рассказам матери, будет существовать в его голове еще долгие годы. Но что, если нет? Папа. Отец. Отцовская фигура, в конце концов, черт, на это-то он может рассчитывать?  
— Я никуда не уйду, — пообещал он Питеру ласковым (стыд!) и чуть ли не срывающимся голосом. — Шшш. Папа здесь и никому тебя не отдаст.  
Кажется, эти простые слова достигли затуманенного болезнью мозга Питера и были им правильно восприняты. Мальчик удовлетворенно кивнул, закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки, не выпуская при этом руку Йонду.  
«Вместо мягкой игрушки ему побуду, что ли».  
Йонду придвинулся ближе, постаравшись устроиться у его постели с максимально возможным комфортном. Он понимал, что скоро рука устанет и затечет, а следом за ней заноет и спина, но ладошка Питера надежно покоилась в его большой ладони, и внутренний моральный кодекс Йонду подсказывал, что отпустить ее сейчас было бы преступлением. Пока он держал мальчишку за руку, тот дышал спокойнее и ровнее.

Следующим утром спина Йонду отзывалась болью на каждое движение, а рука безвольно висела вдоль туловища, словно плеть, в то время как Питер, Питер, расставшийся наконец с нездоровым румянцем и прекративший натужно покашливать, определенно пошел на поправку.  
Йонду не верил ни в какие сказки про силу любви. Помогли мальчику, конечно же, компрессы, сон и покой. Может, еще музыка. Ради возможности послушать лишний раз любимую мелодию Питер и с того света примчался бы.

Позже, когда Питер уже уверенно сидел в кровати и отбивал на подушке незамысловатый ритм, Йонду между делом спросил его, не помнит ли Питер, что говорил, пока валялся в бреду.  
Питер наморщил лоб.  
— Неа, — выдал он после недолгой паузы. — Мне как будто снился очень длинный сон. Музыку припоминаю, разговоры какие-то на заднем плане. Я звал на помощь и… вроде за руку меня кто-то держал. — Он пожал плечами и добавил чуть печальнее: — Показалось, наверное.  
— Угу.  
Подушку Йонду у Питера отобрал («Порвешь, дурак, за новой сам полетишь») и, выйдя вместе с ней в коридор, кинул в стену, для верности пригвоздив стрелой.

Насрать. Неважно, что мальчишка помнит, а чего нет. Скоро он окончательно поправится, начнет опять носиться по кораблю, шуметь, дерзить и прыгать со спины на членов экипажа. Бесить всех окружающих, а Йонду — боязливо, но с особым удовольствием.

Папа будет рядом с ним. Папа никому его не отдаст.


End file.
